I Wish
by PracticalMagick
Summary: Sarah is sick of life aboveground, but she thinks that her time in the Labyrinth is unreal. That is until she wishes herself away to the Underworld where everything seems possible and nothing is what it seems…She thinks that Jareth will take her away afte
1. Chapter One: Take Me Away

**I wish… **

**Disclaimer: I suppose that I am supposed to say that I don't own anything or anyone within the Labyrinth. However, I may introduce a few of my own characters.  
**

**  
**Sarah is sick of live Aboveground, but she thinks that her time in the Labyrinth is unreal. That is until she wishes herself away to the Underworld where everything seems possible and nothing is what it seems…

Chapter 1 – Take Me Away.

It was four months later and Sarah was almost convinced that the Labyrinth didn't exist as whenever she called for her friends, they did not appear as they promised. Sarah had changed with the events of the Underworld and of the past four months. Her physical appearance was not much different except, the maturity of her porcelain facial features had grown. Her long, black hair hung in defined curls to her shoulder blade. Sarah now wore clothes that were more fitting to her figure and she had a job in order to pay for her essential necessities.

A few weeks after Sarah had saved Toby from the Goblin King and had left the Labyrinth, she had realised that she had made a huge mistake; she should have taken her dreams when she had the chance.

But it's not real. She thought.

The realisation of her mistake occurred when she woke up on her sixteenth birthday to find a deserted house; her Dad (Robert), Karen and Toby were gone, leaving no evidence that they ever existed in this house. Sarah knew that Robert had changed since Karen entered his life but she thought nothing of it. She guessed that this just proved her point and what made it hard for Sarah was that Toby wasn't even old enough to remember, in the future, that he ever had a sister.

Now three months after the cruel even of this, she found that she no longer spend anymore times in this house; in this world; Aboveground. It was worth a try.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away." She said pausing, knowing that there was no turning back. 'What's said is said' she remembered what Jareth had said those months ago. "Right now," she whispered. Nothing happened.

"I knew it wasn't real." Sarah said into the silence of the room,

"So tell me, how long do you think one can deny their longing?"

This made her lift he head out of her wet pillow.

"Jareth…" she whispered as she saw a man with a blonde mane and two mismatching eyes.

"Why Sarah, you've been crying." He said as he saw her stained red eyes and began to walk towards her, slightly concerned about his beloved.

"Jareth, you are here. I didn't think you would come…I thought you weren't…" The tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Shhh… Sarah I'm here now." He said, wanting so much to hold her in his embrace but to his surprise, Sarah had already taken liberty in throwing her arms around him.

"Jareth… I made a mistake."

"What was that?" He asked referring to her mistake.

"I should have taken you up on the offer of my dreams when I have the chance. Jareth…take me away from this awful place, I can't stand it any longer."

"I remember the last time you said that Sarah, right before you wished your brother away." He stated plainly but he could tell by the sorrow in her eyes that she needed to get away. He nodded as she looked up into his eyes.

"I wish I could take you away Sarah, but I am no longer Goblin King, your defeat made me lose my position. I am very sorry but the new Goblin King must take you know they are the rules." He shimmered to the Underground, leaving her in the house, waiting to the new Goblin King.

_**Author's note: I know, I know I am not very good at this…but it's my first attempt so…sorry.**_


	2. Chapter Two: Return To The Labyrinth

**I wish… **

**Disclaimer: I suppose that I am supposed to say that I don't own anything or anyone within the Labyrinth. However, I may introduce a few of my own characters.  
**

**  
**Sarah is sick of live Aboveground, but she thinks that her time in the Labyrinth is unreal. That is until she wishes herself away to the Underworld where everything seems possible and nothing is what it seems…

Chapter 2 – Return to the Labyrinth.

Sarah watched him leave and she hadn't yet processed what had just been said. It wasn't until he left, that she realised she didn't miss _him_; she missed the Labyrinth. She didn't love _him_; she loved the Labyrinth.

She patiently waited for this new Goblin King, but she had not realised he was already there. He was in the form of a bird outside of the window, watching her contemplating about what had happened. His bird form was of an Eagle, a rich brown colour. Much like Jareth, in his Fae form, he was very strikingly handsome but to differ from him, his hair was a dar brown colour and rather straight unlike Jareth's messy mane. He decided to reveal himself to her and her flew through her open window. He transfromed to his fae form. She wasn't blind she saw how handsom he was and her breath caught in her throat.

"Ethan, King of Goblin City, at your service." He said in a thick British accent.

Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, now I guess that I have already said the words I must come with you." She said calmly. It was clearly obvious she was more mature now.

"You are far more sensible than Jareth said." He said holding her close to him as he transported them to the Underground.

They appeared in Jareth's old throne room and Sarah looked around. It was exactly how she remembered it. She let go of Ethan, who felt a shiver run up his spine at her touch. She was clearly beautiful, just as Jareth had said she was.

Sarah turned around to Ethan after exploring the room.  
"What now?" She asked in excitement and he just smiled at her eagerness.

After spending the day exploring the castle and it's grounds Ethan found it appropriate to retire to the library where he knew Sarah would love to spend a couple of hours.

"Sarah, I am afraid that I must see to arranging some dinner for us, are you ok if I leave you here?" He asked knowing that Sarah wouldn't mind being left alone with all these books. Sarah shook her head, giving him consent to leave.

The shelves that she explored were full of many genres of books from romance to horror. Every title that Sarah scanned screamed out to her as if willing her to read them. After about twenty minutes of exploration, she managed to settle down with one book entitled _Denied love._ For some reason it made her think of her position with Jareth, but she did not love him, so she had no idea why it made her think of this.

It took only a few hours until she had finished that book and as soon as she closed it with a smile, Ethan appeared in from of her.

"Enjoy that did you my dear?" He asked, offering her a hand to help her up. Sarah nodded and placed the book back where she had found it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her. With a smiled Sarah nodded and Ethan held out her arm for hers. Ethan was disappointed about her refusal but decided to let it go.

"Follow me Sarah." He said and opened the doors to the library and held out an arm, encouraging Sarah to go first.

_What a gentleman._ She thought with a smile on her face.

After a silent walk to the dining hall Ethan pulled Sarah to the wall beside him.

"What are you…?" She said before he covered her mouth.

"Shhh…if Gallivant sees you here he will surely try and seduce you." He whispered. "Now will you keep quiet if I take my hand away?" Sarah nodded and Gallivant walked past their shadows not even noticing them at all. After about a minute Jareth pulled her away from the wall. "All is clear." He said boldly.

"What do you mean he'll try and seduce me? Not jealous are you?" She asked with a sneaky hidden smile. Ethan blushed slightly but soon hid any kind of emotion.

"Don't be so ridiculous. Why in Underworld would I be…jealous?" He asked and Sarah just shook her head dismissively. "Right now that we have established the fact that I am NOT jealous, maybe we should go to lunch."

When they arrived in to dining hall, she was amazed.

The hall was decorated in light creams and gold's and the table was right down the centre of the room, taking up the whole length of the hall. This is what she expected when she returned to the Labyrinth. She found it fit for a King. She laughed after realising that Ethan was in fact a King and he came up behind her and asked why she laughed.

"Private blonde moment." She said, wanting no more of the topic to be taken any further.

"Well let's eat. Dine with me." He said leading her to a seat and pulling out a chair for her to sit on. Sarah thanked him for his gratitude with a nod and smiled at the comfort of the seat. Ethan took a seat next to Sarah and began to eat the food in front of him, with Sarah following his lead.

During the course of dinner they found themselves talking about the events of the past four months that had taken place in Sarah's life and Ethan showed to be sympathetic. Sarah also found out a lot about this new Goblin King.

After dinner Ethan showed Sarah to her room.

"Ethan…this is amazing!" She said, seeing a four-post bed against the wall by a stained glass window. Coming off the room were three doors. One was a walk in closet which shocked her as she had never seen a closet as big as that before. It was full with medieval dresses and clothes rather like the costumes she used to play with before the Labyrinth became real for her. Her face lit up with joy at the sight of this and Ethan smiled at seeing her happy.

Through the second door lay a bathroom which was just as big as the room. There was a large sized bath, with all the luxuries any girl would look for within a bathroom.

Before Sarah could open the third door, Ethan put his hand on the handle.

"This door leads to my room. I put you so close to my room so I can keep an eye on you." Ethan said letting go of the handle.

"What now you don't trust me? You're just like Jareth." She asked. Ethan showed no emotion but shook his head.

"Sarah, please understand that while you are underground there can be many dangers to you. I need you close…so I know you are safe." Sarah nodded. "It is getting late. I must leave you to get some sleep," and with that he walked through the door and went into his own room.

Sarah giggled to herself; her room was fantastic. She gracefully made her way to the bathroom door and opened it. Sarah ran over to the bath and turned the taps to fill it. She found a bath robe hanging over the door as she also found a towel by its side. As soon as the bath was done she turned the taps to the left, to stop the flow of water.

She dropped her clothes to the floor and climbed into the bath, where she relaxed for about an hour before reaching for her towel and putting on her bath robe.

When she returned to the bedroom she found an elegant night dress resting on her bed and she smiled as she knew Ethan had picked it out for her. Straight away she pulled it over her head; an amazing sensation ran through her body as the dress warmed to her skin. Sarah smiled and climbed into her bed, now realising that it was late and her eyelids were getting heavier. As soon as her head hit the pillow she felt herself falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

Ethan strode around his room trying to get his head together. Sarah had asked him to bring her here, so why did he feel as though it wasn't the right thing to do? Of course he was glad that Sarah was here; he had learnt so much about him from the former Goblin King, but something in the back of his mind was telling him that bringing her here was a mistake. He shook his head,

"Ethan you're a fool!" he said to himself and he calmed himself down, but then something alarmed him again. A flickering light was shining through the bottom of Sarah's door. "She is asleep…but then…" He ran over to the door and opened it to see a beautiful slim woman standing over Sarah, fire resting on her hand; ready to strike.

"Your fate lies within my hands tonight, Sarah." The female voice said and Ethan protested.

"I don't think so Memsahib!" Startled the fire was disarmed and Memsahib snarled at him.

"This Kingdom should be mine Ethan! Not some…some _humans!_" She spat as if humans were the most disgusting creatures ever to be created. Memsahib advanced on him as he saw her face he also saw a sardonic smile creep up from the corner of her lips.

"Ethan…you know that I am worthy of your Queen!" She said flirtatiously and let a finger run down the side of his face.

"SARAH IS NOT JUST ANY HUMAN!" He shouted. Ethan never lost his temper but when it came to Sarah at the moment his emotions were unpredictable. Memsahib flinched at the tone in his voice and somehow, unbeknown to Ethan, Sarah still slept on peaceful.

"Memsahib _what_ have you done to her?" He asked pushing past her and running to Sarah's side. He ran his fingers through her long black hair. Memsahib just snarled after laughing quietly.  
"I just put the little bitch into a deep sleep…only lasting ten minutes but it _would_ have been enough to kill her…mercifully." She added although now she regretted it and wished to cause this…_Sarah _the pain that she deserved.

Ethan's anger worked its way to the surface again and with a click of his fingers Memsahib disappeared. He had sent her to an oubliette but he knew this would only give him enough time to hide Sarah in a safe place.

_**Author's note: I know, I know I am not very good at this…but it's my first attempt so…sorry.**_


	3. Chapter Three: Aboveground

**I wish… **

**Disclaimer: I suppose that I am supposed to say that I don't own anything or anyone within the Labyrinth. However, I may introduce a few of my own characters.  
**

**  
**Sarah is sick of life aboveground, but she thinks that her time in the Labyrinth is unreal. That is until she wishes herself away to the Underworld where everything seems possible and nothing is what it seems…

Chapter 3 – Aboveground.

Ethan watched as Sarah slept peacefully. He shook his head at her sleepy ignorance. He couldn't understand how she slept through all that noise but then she was under a spell. He picked her up out of her bed and she smiled at her sleeping state. Sarah stirred in her sleep.

They materialized back to Sarah's bedroom Aboveground. Sarah was still asleep. Soon…yes soon she would be awake and that is when she would see that Ethan had brought her back home. She would be devastated, she only asked him to take her away to get away from this world.

When she awoke she found herself in Ethan's arms and she pulled away from him and looked around, recognizing her room. How could she trust him now? after trying to prove he was a trustworthy Goblin King. However, Ethan just wanted her to be safe.  
"Sarah…I would not have done this if I thought you were going to be safe in my castle." He looked around her room and then at Sarah.  
"While you were asleep; while you were vulnerable, you were unaware that someone was there." He said in a whisper. "They must see you as a threat to the Labyrinth. Sarah you must understand that your running of the Labyrinth has affected many things there and you may have made a few jealous enemies."  
"I don't understand, why would they be jealous?" She sniffed. Ethan just stared into her eyes. He could not allow himself to admit how Jareth felt about her, and how he was realting to the way he felt about her; he could now see what Jareth saw in her; he wouldn't allow it. Ethan resisted the temptation to tell her everything and just put it down to the fact that they thought she had power. Sarah understood what he was saying but she needed to go and leave this place. She was alone.

"Sarah, I must express that I have concern for your safety underground." Ethan paused and looked at the girl that he thought he would grow to love. "I can't allow anyone to hurt you, that wasn't part of our deal." He said and with that Sarah's tears subsided.  
"Ethan…I will be safe…I can…"  
"Sarah, there is a fae underground who dislikes you greatly. She is writhed with jealousy Sarah. She knows about your ordeal with Jareth from your last visit to the Labyrinth." He paused; she looked so beautiful with red stained eyes from tears. "Sarah please understand, there is not a lot you can do down there to protect yourself." Ethan thought that she was about to protest again; she didn't.  
"I'll stay…please…stay with me?" Sarah pleaded. The Goblin King went and sat on Sarah's bed.  
"Sarah, it's not that simple. As long as Memsahib is alive, she will not let you anywhere near the Underground. She wants you dead Sarah and I can't have that; I won't allow it. Memsahib is thirsty for status in the Underground and the Labyrinth is one of the greatest parts of the Underground and she will not rest until she has power by my side." This side of a Goblin King was amazingly shocking to Sarah. She was used to Jareth taunting her, but now it was Ethan and he was showing concern.  
"Ethan, there has to be some way to get rid of her. If I could just come down there, I could help you."  
"Sarah, I am not risking your life again." He said angrily, standing up and walking towards her. His face softened as he saw Sarah's back against the wall. He stared into her eyes. "Please Sarah." He said before kissing her passionately on the lips.

Ethan pulled away after a few minutes of the kiss. Sarah's eyes were misty and her lips were red. His eyes stared at her and his lips curled into as smile.

"I apologise for my clumsiness." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice; he was not sorry for that and he certainly wasn't being clumsy. Sarah just stared at him, not knowing what to say or do. Inside she was screaming for more but she knew that the Goblin King was just using it to get his own way with her; but she wasn't going to let it work.

Ethan however, was not playing any games; he had kissed her because he wanted to, because he felt the need to. She stood there before him, with her back against the wall. Vulnerable, little Sarah within his reach. This time he wasn't going to give in to temptation and with a great will he stepped back allowing Sarah to move.

It wasn't until he replayed the previous scene, that he realised what had just happened. He had just betrayed Jareth. Ethan knew how Jareth had felt about Sarah and he kissed her anyway, just thinking about his own feelings but then he shook his head. Sarah had rejected Jareth those four months ago, he shouldn't feel guilty about any of this.

"I must go Sarah…" He said looking at the floor.

"Ethan…take me with you please…" She asked again but he just shook his head. "Then stay here with me! I can't stay here alone!" Sarah said through stinging tears.

"Sarah," he commanded her to stop crying, "You _are _stronger than you think, you can stay here, I will return for you…I promise! I can't go back on my word, 'what's said is said' and yes, that is the moto of all Goblin Kings." He said getting closer to her again and running a finger down the side of her face.

She nodded and with that Ethan materialized but with in seconds he was back standing in front of her again.  
"What's going on?" She asked him but he did not know himself. He shook his head.

"No...No she can't!" He said in realization. "Sarah…I think Memsahib is blocking me off from the Underground somehow, she knows I brought you back here and she has broken out of the oubliette! How could I have not seen this coming…?"  
"There must be something you can do." Sarah said trying to reassure herself and Ethan. He merely shook his head.

"I don't think there is Sarah, I am done for."

_**Author's note: I know that this is a very short chapter but I thought that this was the best place to leave it for now.**_


	4. Chapter Four: Life As A Human

**I wish… **

**Disclaimer: I suppose that I am supposed to say that I don't own anything or anyone within the Labyrinth. However, I may introduce a few of my own characters.  
**

**  
**Sarah is sick of life aboveground, but she thinks that her time in the Labyrinth is unreal. That is until she wishes herself away to the Underworld where everything seems possible and nothing is what it seems…

Chapter 4 – Life as a human.

"So, what do we do?" She asked, not quite knowing what else to say. He just stared at her bed before making his way over to it. "Hang on…Ethan…what if, she's not blocking you from the Underground…what if she h…"

"Don't be stupid of course she is blocking me!"

"Listen…what if she has stripped you of your magic?" He considered this a lot until he decided to try his magic. He tried to conjure a crystal; nothing happened and he gasped. He tried to change his clothes with a snap of a finger; nothing. He hung his head as he realised that Sarah was right. "I'm…mortal…" He said. "Sarah…the Labyrinth…she can't have it!" He said now worrying. He had never felt this emotion before. This is what like as a human would be like.

Sarah looked at him with pity and it was that moment that made her realise she had to do everything in her power to save the Labyrinth, for herself as well as Ethan.

"We will save the Labyrinth somehow, but for now you must learn to live as a human until we find a way to save the Labyrinth." Ethan nodded, not liking the fact that Sarah had power over him, like she did over Jareth in the Labyrinth, while he was human. Sarah smiled and walked over to the bed and as if she has read his mind she said,

"I promise you…I will treat you the same, you are still the Goblin King. You have been good to me since I met you all abut six hours ago." At this Ethan smiled and he looked at his clothes.

"I suppose my appearance must be the first thing to change, I can't go round looking like the fae I was…if human is what I am…then human is what I'll have to be!"

Ethan had always had fears of becoming human. From all that Jareth had taught him, being human, and deprived of fae powers was the worst thing that could happen to a fae.

Sarah watched him carefully. She knew that he didn't want to be stuck here like this but it was the only thing they could do until the Labyrinth was safe.

"I will take you shopping tomorrow…it's Saturday. We'll get you some clothes and get you a hair cut!" She smiled and saw him perk up a bit. "You can stay here. I don't want you wondering off with strangers at least you know me. You'll make friends I promise!"

A few weeks later Ethan found him self easing into the life of a human with a new stylish haircut and a fashion sense to stop anyone in their tracks. Sarah took him out with her most places she went, including college where she got him onto her courses by pulling a few strings with her lecturers. Sarah liked having him around the house however, when they went out the house she got jealous when other girls looked at him.

Some time had past and still Sarah and Ethan found no solution to getting the Labyrinth back. Sometimes he would just talk about living his life Aboveground.

"Ethan, the Labyrinth has been handed over to you due to a former defeat, you can't just give up!"

"Why not, I can't get my magic back…"

"Have you not tried to wish yourself away, won't your magic come back then?"

He shook his head. "It's not that easy!"

Sarah thought about it deeply and then a thought came to her.

"We need Jareth, maybe he can help us?" She said without thinking but then she watched Ethan's expression turn to a shameful look.

"What if he knows about the kiss we had, and the last few months?" He asked her with a paniced tone. She shook her head with a smile.

"Be careful, your emotions are becoming very human." She laughed, "He isn't Goblin King anymore, he doesn't have the power to see that stuff anymore."

This made Ethan ease into the idea more comfortably and he nodded in agreement.

"I wish to see Jareth, right now." Sarah said into the air.

_**Author's note: Now you didn't really think I could write a fan-fiction on the Labyrinth without Jareth did you?**_


	5. Chapter Five: Jareth

**I wish… **

**Disclaimer: I suppose that I am supposed to say that I don't own anything or anyone within the Labyrinth. However, I may introduce a few of my own characters.  
**

**  
**Sarah is sick of life aboveground, but she thinks that her time in the Labyrinth is unreal. That is until she wishes herself away to the Underworld where everything seems possible and nothing is what it seems…

Chapter 5 – Jareth.

Underground Jareth watched the Labyrinth from a window in the castle. This was the only thing he could do ow that he had been stripped of his powersmand abdicated from the throne of the Goblin King. He still lived in the castle beyond the Goblin City, yet he felt as though it meant nothing without his fae powers as a Goblin King. It meant he could no longer watch Sarah but could only see her if she called for him. It was then a Goblin came pulling at his tight trousers.

"What is it?" He asked the female goblin below him. His voice wasn't in the tone of his usual anger, it was of sadness.

"It's Lady Sarah, she has called for your help." She said and with that he turned nasty and kicked the goblin away.

"How dare she. After what she did to me! She didn't even apologise when I came back to tell her." He said slightly spitting as he was talking. The goblin shook her head.

"Admittidly Sire, you didn't give her much chance to say anyth..."

"Do shut up!" He sapt kicking the goblin again, implying that she should leave.

The goblin left with ahst and Jareth stood in front of the window with anger clear upon his face. Ethan had been gone a very long time and he had hoped that he'd hear from Sarah but she was asking for his help and that was one thing he wasn't willing to do after she had deafeated him and then refused him.

He shook his head and transported from the castle to Sarah's house Aboveground.

He stood before her in her bedroom and saw that Ethan was there besides her. This image seemed to make him jealous but he made sure that this would not show in his emotions and facial expressions. Jareth scowled as he saw how close Ethan was standing next to Sarah and Ethan instantly knew that he should move away.

Ethan looked at Jareth and saw how rough he looked and his eyes glanced down to the floor. He knew that Jareth wouldn't help them. Sarah had made a mistake.

"Sarah that much of a catch that you decided to stay here with her rather than bringing her back to the Underground?" Jareth asked Ethan sarcastically.

"Jareth please don't be like this." She said, upset at his reaction to being called here by her.

"Why, be like what dear Sarah? You expect me to just coming running to you everytime you call me Sarah? Help the girl that defeated me and knocked me off my throne?" He asked, seemingly angrier than he had been previously. "My cousin here has chosen to stay here with you and left the throne open, how dangerous do you think that is?" He asked. Ethan shook his head in protest.

"Memsahib had blocked me off from the Underground by stripping my powers." He said trying to defend himself but he just saw Jareth's mouth turn into a smile.

"Well _cousin_ it seems you do have yourself in a little situation and it also seems that there is no way out of it for you, Memsahib is after your throne, oh dear. As far as I'm concerned she is welcome to it. But now that your the only heir left to the throne the courts of the Underground will have no choice but to give me the throne back and therefore I will have to take Sarah Underground. After all she did wish herself away did she not?" He asked, "Which leaves you, Ethan, alone in this world." Jareth smirked.

"You are pure evil!" Ethan scowled and with that Jareth left and his laughter echoed.

Sarah watched the whole scene unfold with shock.

"Ethan, I am so sorry I didn't think he was going to be like this honestly."

"I don't think you understand how much impact you have had on his life. You made him lose the throne and the most important thing was his lose of you, he was sure you were going to stay there with him." Ethan said shaking his head, "But no matter, this is the way it has to be, but I don't think he is going to be good to you when he gets the throne back, he is of a very malicious nature at the moment!"

"I don't care what happens to me, I just want to make sure you get your throne back, he won't get away with this..."

_**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews people and this chapter was written quickly for 'notwritten'.**_


End file.
